random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Overs in Super Smash Bros.
Canon Super Smash Bros. Your character is a doll. They have been dropped onto a table. If "Yes" is picked, the doll will come back to life, and the player will continue from the last match. They will also get their score cut in half. If "No" is picked, the screen fades away and "GAME OVER" appears. Super Smash Bros. Melee Your character's trophy falls over in a red and black background. The "Yes" and "No" options are arrows, that are red when hovered over and yellow when selected. The "Yes" arrow points to the left and the "No" arrow points to the right. If "Yes" is picked, the trophy stands back up and the player continues from the last stage. They will also have their score cut in half, they will lose some coins, and they will have a penalty when and if they beat the mode. If "No" is picked, "GAME OVER" appears, but new in this game, the player will now need coins to continue. If not enough coins are avaliable, the trophy will simply fall down and "GAME OVER" will appear. If a hacked character (i.e. Giga Bowser or Sandbag) is being used, instead of their trophy, Mario's All Star trophy will fall down. Giga Bowser will always get a Game Over if he fails in All Star Mode for unknown reasons. For playable characters, a continue in Classic and Adventure Mode costs 1 coin on Very Easy, 2 coins on Easy, 3 coins on Normal, 5 coins on Hard and 10 coins on Very Hard. All Star continues cost 10 coins regardless of the difficulty. For unknown reasons, hacked characters such as Crazy Hand and the Fighting Wire Frames require 40 coins to continue. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Classic Mode / All Star Mode The Subspace Emissary Super Smash Bros. 4 Fanon Super Smash Bros. R Your character's trophy is knocked over in a dark area with Lethal Bizzle dancing in the background. If "Yes" is picked, your character's trophy stands back up. Noobish continues cost no coins at all, Easy continues cost 5 coins, Normal continues cost 10 coins, Hard continues cost 20 coins and Intense continues cost 40 coins. If "Yes" is selected, the charcter's trophy stands back up and their score is cut in half. If "No" is picked or there are not enough coins, a flame comes and burns the trophy whilst "GAME OVER" appears. A skeleton face also jumpscares the player. Super Smash Bros. Tournament Your character falls into a black area, and reacts in a negative way. The narrator asks "Continue?" as a sad theme plays. A sad rendition of the main theme plays in the background as the screen is left as is. If you select "Yes", your character will nod, stand up, and jump through the top of the screen. If you select "No", your character will turn into a trophy and fade into the background, as the narrator states "Game Over!" The final results are shown, with another sad rendition of the main theme playing. Gallery File:Melee Continue.png|Mr. Game and Watch's Continue screen in All Star in Melee. File:Get Up.png|In Melee, the trophy stands back up when "Yes" is selected, in this instance, Zelda's All Star trophy. Some coins are taken away and the player's score is halved. File:Yoshi GO.png|Game Over in Melee when the player selects "No". The trophy is Yoshi's All Star trophy. Category:Video Games Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Super Smash Bros. Melee Category:Super Smash Bros. Brawl Category:Super Smash Bros. 4